


Forbidden Fruits

by BlackHellKitty



Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies), The Danish Girl - All Media Types
Genre: AU, Fools in Love, M/M, Newt dressed as a girl like in The Danish Girl, Percy is a fool in love, Smut, Smut ahead, ball scene from the Danish Girl, some kind of..., strange crossover because I can ;)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-17
Updated: 2016-12-24
Packaged: 2018-09-09 08:09:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 4,785
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8883391
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlackHellKitty/pseuds/BlackHellKitty
Summary: This story was written because of the great BeanieBaby. She wished for a crossover of Fantastic Beasts and The Danish Girl and who am I to not fullfill such a wish? XD So Newt stayed in New York and both, he and Graves, like each other but would never tell. They meet at a ball of the Macusa where Newt is dressed as a girl (for reasons!) and things happen. ^^





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [BeanieBaby](https://archiveofourown.org/users/BeanieBaby/gifts).



“Queenie, you know that I don't like such events“, Newt mourned. “Then maybe you shouldn't go. But you could ask Marianne“, the young woman winked and threw a feather boa onto her friend. Newt went still momentarily. It had been a game. A silly game he and Queenie and Tins started some month ago. Since he lived in the flat with the two of them their neighbour, Ms. Rodriguez, had started to wonder who the third pair of feet belonged to, when they came back home from work. “She's a friend of ours“, Tina had told the strict old lady one day and so finally Newt had to introduce himself as Marianne, a friend of the Goldstein sisters back from school who'd just came to New York and needed a place to live.

 

“Don't be ridiculous, Queenie“, Newt now told his friend. “I never let Marianne go further than into the next alleyway.“ “But she's so much more into such events than you are, Newt. And it would be a shame if we bought the ticket for nothing in the end...“ She pulled a face like she used to do when she didn’t get her way immediately. “Queenie, Marianne is me. It’s not like she’s another person”, Newt tried anew. “She doesn’t want to go there either.” “But the ticket really wasn’t cheap”, Queenie grumbled. A heavy sigh escaped Newt. When he’d decided to stay in New York to study the creatures that lived here under the streets, he didn’t thought of parties and balls. But as it seemed this was part of his life with Tina and Queenie. “Okay”, he finally gave in and let himself fall onto one of the sofas. Queenie grinned from one ear to the other and clapped her hands. “That’s the Newt I love”, she chirped and went out of the room.

 

…………………………………………………………

 

Two hours later Newt stood in front of his dresser and finished the bowtie around his neck, when someone knocked at his suitcase. “Yes?”, he asked and the cover opened up to reveal Queenie. “Erm, Newt…”, she started when she slowly went down the small staircase. She was already dressed in a pink cocktail dress with glittering patterns on it. She looked beautiful. “I’m nearly done”, Newt told her and turned back to the mirror to finish his outfit. “That’s why I’m here. Tina and I… We just realized something… We… I mean we’re three persons.” “Of course we are”, Newt said, not really getting the point. “That means one of us girls won’t have a man to go to the ball with… You know… there will be chatter…” Now the magizoologist turned to look at his friend, trying to get what she wanted to tell him. Suddenly the scales fell from his eyes. “So you expect we should go to the ball as three girls?” Queenie nodded coyly. “I’m sorry, Newt, but you know the people at work… and at least it’s a ball of the MACUSA…”

 

Newt didn’t say or do anything for some moments, but finally he went back to his wardrobe. “So Marianne it will be then”, he said. He didn’t sound happy but also not completely pissed, so Queenie followed him and gently laid a hand on his shoulder. “I will help you with your hair and makeup.”

 

…………………………………………………………

 

Percival Graves was standing in front of the high building. He hated evenings like this one. He had never been up for balls and dancing. He was just here because his colleagues had forced him to come. After the events of the Obscurus they had finally found him in the prison Grindelwald had kept him in. After some weeks he could go back to work and try to catch up the last five months. And now, three more months after the events he was standing in front of the great town hall to enter a ball… - Absurd!

 

The only reason why he hadn’t sent his colleagues immediately away with their silly request was his hope that Newt might be at the ball, too. The shy magizoologist who had been the one to reveal Grindelwald and therefore saved Percival’s life in some kind of way had caught the auror’s eye. He’d never really been up for men, but he also didn’t say he didn’t like them. Of course he would never tell anybody about this side on him but one was allowed to dream wasn’t one?

 

So he had dreamed of Newt Scamander, about his tousled hair and his freckles that seemed to be everywhere at his skin. Sometimes he wondered how far they would reach. He shortly thought of how it would be to dance with Newt, but he would never do this. Maybe he would talk to him, hopefully longer than they normally did. Newt always seemed to avoid the auror somehow. Maybe because of the Grindelwald-events. Percival could understand it. He wouldn’t trust himself either if he hadn’t been him.

 

He took another breath and started to climb the stairs to the building. He would leave the ball as soon as possible.

 

…………………………………………………………

 

As expected it was the usual kind of ball Percival disliked. And on top of it all there was no sign of Newt. Bored he slewed the glass in his hand and watched over the bulk of people from his work. He spied Tina and Queenie Goldstein chatting with some of his office colleagues when his gaze stopped at a young woman he didn’t recognized before at the MACUSA. She had fervid red hair and smiled shyly at the people around her. When the Goldstein sisters were asked for a dance the young woman sat down on a chair, looking around nervously. Percival who sat on the other side of the room eyed her interested. It wasn’t easy because of all the dancing people between them, but he could get some good glimpses of her. She wore a long blue dress, all modern and fancy and complimenting her white skin and red hair. She wore a light make-up - something Percival preferred at woman. He didn’t like it when one couldn’t see the real human behind all the colour.

 

The girl was looking down so he couldn’t get a very good few of her face, but what he could get was a glimpse of a million freckles that seemed to be under the makeup. Percival gasped. Could it be… but… that would be ridiculous… why in Merlin’s name…? He switched to the chair next to his to have a better look at the girl. Yes - there was no mistaking. The ‘girl’ on the other side of the room was Newt Scamander.

 

Suddenly Newt looked up and right into Percival’s eyes. He must have felt his gaze burning on him. His eyes widened shortly, before he stood up and hastily walked out of the crowded room. Percival’s mind worked a hundred miles per hour. This would be his only chance. Newt went here as a girl, that meant… it could mean two things: The one was that he didn’t want to be recognized by anyone or that he used to dress as a girl sometimes. Why he should do this didn’t get to Percival but he saw his chance in that. He could talk to him, maybe even flirt a bit with him, dance with him… He wouldn’t let him know that he recognized him. He would just go after him, ask him who he… ‘she’, he corrected in his mind, was. This would be his only chance to ever get near to Newt Scamander and he would not let it pass.

 

So Percival stood up and went after Newt. It took him some time until he could pass the crowd of people, but finally he reached the hall and to his luck Newt was standing there, back to the entrance of the ball room. Percival slowed his steps and crossed the distance between them. “Too many people in there, aren’t there?”, he asked, leaning against a column flirtingly. “Yes”, was the only shy answer he got. “I’m Percival”, he said and reached out a hand. Newt hesitated but then coyly turned around and took the hand. “Marianne”, he said quietly. “It’s a pleasure to meet you, Marianne”, Percival said and breathed a kiss on his hand. Newt blushed immediately, looking back down on the ground again. “How does it come that I’ve never seen you in the ministry before?”, he asked nonchalantly, knowing that he wouldn’t get Newt to talk otherwise. “I’ve just came to New York, Sir. I’m a friend of Tina and Queenie Goldstein. We know each other back from school. They… they got a third ticket and so they asked me to come with them.” Percival could hear that Newt was trying to speak a bit higher than his voice normally sounded. So he really tried to keep the guard, hoping that he wouldn’t recognise him. This game he could play.

 

“Is Mr. Scamander not coming then?”, he asked, trying hard to sound as sad as possible. “I’m afraid he won’t, Sir”, Newt said, finally taking his hand back from Percival’s hand. “You didn’t tell me you name”, he switched the topic then, giving a shy smile to the auror. “It’s Percival”, he said, smiling back. “Would you like to take a walk, Marianne?”, he asked and held out his arm like it was common. Newt took his arm and they walked down the hall and out into the park at the back of the building.

 

They talked about everything and nothing at all while they walked through the magical park. It was much bigger than it would normally fit on the backside of the place and therefore they finally sat down on a bench, far away from the crowd and all the other guests. “I hope I didn’t keep you from dancing”, Percival said after a while and looked at Newt apologetically. “Oh no, you didn’t”, Newt said and gave him one of his typical half smiles. “I don’t like dancing that much. Tina and Queenie are more into it”, he babbled, still nervous. It didn’t seem like Graves had recognized him, but still he couldn’t let his guard down. He had to be very careful. Because what would the auror think if he realized that it was Newt he flirted with since a good half an hour? It wasn’t that Newt didn’t appreciate the man - he was tall and handsome and could be very nice under the thick ice that surrounded him. But there would never be a chance that he would like Newt more than a normal colleague.

 

When he had dressed as Marianne some hours before, he didn’t think of meeting Percival Graves. If he had, he would have told Queenie that he wouldn’t come to the ball. Sometimes he couldn’t stop his thoughts about this man and to meet him as Marianne would be fatal. But now here he was, sitting next to Graves on a bench in a park, dressed as Marianne and clearly falling for the man more and more with every minute.

 

“Ssssshhh”, Percival suddenly stopped his babbling and with it his thoughts and lay a finger onto Newt’s lips. “Let’s don’t talk about Tina and Queenie in this moment”, he said and came alarmingly nearer. Before their lips could touch, Newt turned his face away. “I’m sorry, Percival, but I don’t think we should do this”, he pressed out. His heart was thundering in his chest and he thought that it may jump out of it.

 

Percival could hear Newt’s fast heartbeat. His own heart was running on double speed, too and his hands were sweaty. Newt was right - so fucking right - they shouldn’t do this, but here they were, both pretending that it wasn’t Newt who was sitting with him on the bench and no one there to disturb them. ‘So what are you waiting for?’, Percival kicked his own ass mentally and took a breath to calm his nerves. “Don’t tell me that you don’t want to”, he whispered, gently stroking Newt’s cheek. Newt just gasped, still looking away from Percival. “I will stop if you tell me you don’t like it”, he breezed and then turned Newt’s face to seal their lips.

 

It was like a firework was happening between their lips. Like something that had always belonged to each other was finally brought together. Newt moaned into the kiss and gave in to the touch of Percival’s hand, giving himself to the man finally. Percival savoured every second of the kiss. How he loved the taste of Newt and the feel of his plush lips on his own. Slowly he licked at Newt’s bottom lip, asking for entrance. The magizoologist allowed him in and Percival had the feeling of seeing stars for a moment. After some time they both went breathless and parted to breath, keeping their foreheads pressed together. “Fuck… You’re so gorgeous, Newt”, Percival spit out before he could think about his words. Right in the moment he said it he could have stupored himself. Newt flinched back immediately, looking at Percival with big shocked eyes, like a deer caught in a spotlight. His breathing sped up, only that this time it wasn’t because of the kissing.

 

“Fuck”, Percival swore, grabbing for Newt’s arm before he could stand up and run away. “I… I’m sorry. I mean… I knew it was… Please don’t go”, he finally got out, keeping his head bowed down, not able to look Newt in his beautiful green eyes.

 

Newt hesitated but sat back down on the bench, trying to sit a bit further away from Percival, though. “But… you kissed Marianne, not me, didn’t you?”, he got out after a good three minutes of silence. The auror looked up by that. “What?”, he asked, completely bewildered. “You like her, not me”, Newt went further on, trying to get what just had happened. “You...”, Percival started and looked at him with something near to shock. “You think I…”

 

“You like woman”, Newt finished for Percival or at least finishing the sentence like he thought it should end. “You kissed me because I’m dressed as a girl.” Percival just shook his head, completely unable to speak for once in his life. “Newt, you… you’ve got it completely wrong!”, he spat out, grabbing both of Newt’s arms hard. “The only person I wanted to kiss was you”, he said and pulled the younger man close so their lips would meet again. Newt was taken aback but when he felt the warmth of Percival’s lips and with them the truth of the information he let himself be kissed.

 

TBC


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A not too long chapter, but soooo full of smut. ;)

They parted panting. Newt still didn’t know what he should think of all this. Percival Graves just told him that he wanted him. Him and not the girl he was dressed as. Him - a man. Him - Newt.

 

He’d always been dreaming about this. About Percival kissing and touching him like he did now and even more. Then why did he hesitate that much? Maybe it was just a game for Percival. Just a hidden longing he now lived out. Or maybe, what would be worst of all, a trap for Newt. To ruin him.

 

The auror must have seen the insecurity in Newt’s eyes, cause he pulled him close again, stroking his hands over the younger man’s neck gently, soothingly. “Please come home with me”, he whispered, letting his lips stroke against Newt’s ear while speaking. The hot breath that ghosted over Newt’s skin was nearly too much. “But how can I be sure you don’t just play a game with me?”, he asked, voice a bit shaky. “You can’t”, Percival replied and parted their tight hug to stand up. He reached out his hand for Newt to take it. “I can only offer you to come with me.” He knew he looked insecure himself. Maybe not that much as the magizoologist did, but enough that his old teacher would tell him he could never make a good auror. Newt kept on staring at his hand for about another minute, until he finally took it and stood up as well. If he wouldn’t take this chance it would never come again.

 

…………………………………………………………

 

The young men’s brain wasn’t really working anymore so he also forgot to tell Tina and Queenie he was leaving. He nearly rushed out the building on Percival’s arm and although the auror’s flat wasn’t too far away from here, the two of them searched for a dark alleyway to apparate. With a pop they landed on the backside of the man’s flat. The backyard was empty and dark, so Percival pressed Newt into the wall, kissing him again, hungrily. “Merlin, I’ve dreamt of you so many nights”, he gasped between kisses. He lightly bit and licked Newt’s neck, pressing their bodies close together. Newt could feel the other man’s erection pressing into his thigh and he moaned. “Perc… Percival… not here”, he got out and took a step to the side.

 

The auror could hardly let go of him but he did and led their way upstairs to his flat. They nearly fell into his flat when the door opened and again Percival was pressing him up against a wall. This time Newt didn’t stop him, because what happened behind closed doors was their business and he was sure the auror had a muffliato-charm on his complete apartment, anyway.

 

Percival continued his path of kisses, licks and bites until Newt’s dress was in his way. He fumbled with the lacing on the backside of the dress but couldn’t get it open. “Undress”, he therefore said, letting go of Newt and giving him space to do so. Newt looked at him with widened eyes because of his forwardness, but he soon started to open the dress, walking through the flat and into the bedroom during doing so. He stood in front of the mirror when he undid the wig, only wearing the undergarment now. Percival, who’d followed him, turned Newt back to him and hungrily kissed him. He pressed him back into the mirror. Obviously Percival liked to be in control Newt thought, but he didn’t complain - he liked to be controlled by the man.

 

In one swift motion Percival took the straps of his undergarment and pushed them down, so Newt was completely naked now. He gasped when the man in front of him knelt down and took in his half hard member. He gulped him nearly completely, pressing his tongue against the thick vein on the underside of his cock. Newt was so shocked that he didn’t even make a sound, just biting his bottom lip hard and trying not to faint by the heavenly feeling. He had clawed his fingers around the edges of the mirror trying to not wake up from this dream that it must obviously be. But it wasn’t a dream and when Percival opened his eyes and looked up at Newt, he nearly came just by the glimmer of lust in the other man’s eyes and he knew that this wasn’t a dream at all. One shudder after the other went down his body and he finally felt his orgasm building. “Percival...”, he pressed out, but the man didn’t let go. He kept on gulping his cock deep down his throat and when Newt came with a cry, muffled by biting the back of his hand, he swallowed every drop of come.

 

Percival let the two of them have two or three minutes of recovery before he stood up and push-pulled Newt to the bed. He was still dressed when he pressed Newt back into the cushions, kissing him hungrily again. His mouth looked used and Newt could taste himself on the man. He shortly wondered about how it came that Percival knew how to use his mouth so well on a man, but the thought vanished as fast as it had come, because the auror was starting to undress. It didn’t take long until he was pressed against Newt again, skin to skin this time. Newt held on to the strong arms of the auror, searching his lips constantly. “You’re not so shy when it comes to this, are you?”, Percival chuckled after a moment and Newt’s natural reaction set in and he looked away. But he nodded nonetheless, because it was true. Interacting like this lay in their nature. In every creature’s nature. Although the love between two men was a forbidden fruit, it still lay in their nature. In Percival’s and Newt’s nature.

 

Percival had started to kiss Newt’s body again, letting his tongue wander across his chest and painting a path out of saliva. The magizoologist grabbed for them man’s cock after a moment, wanting to return the favour from before. “No”, Percival stopped him with a hand and came back to his lips, kissing them eagerly. “I want to come inside of you.” Newt shuddered by the words but he was more than willing to fulfil this wish. He spread his legs further apart to create a more comfortable space for the auror who slipped down and pushed Newt’s legs up. With an eager tongue he licked around the younger man’s entrance and the sensation was nearly too much. With poking motions he buried his tongue inside him, licking him open. Newt mewled and his hands grabbed the bed sheets hard. Percival reached up with one hand stroking over Newt’s lips. He knew what that meant and so he started to lick his fingers eagerly, knowing that there wouldn’t be any other lubrication or magic in this game.

 

Percival’s cock lay heavy between his legs, he felt as he would burst if he wouldn’t get inside Newt immediately. But he didn’t want to hurt him either, so he exchanged his tongue by one finger. There wasn’t too much resistance when he pushed it inside. Slowly he started to move, loving the sounds Newt was giving him for that. “Love your voice”, he groaned when he added a second finger. He felt as if Newt’s hole was eating his fingers up, as if Newt’s body had just waited for him and as they totally belonged together. He scissored his fingers to widen the tight ring, working the younger man open for him. After a while he entered a third finger and Newt screamed when he hit that special point inside of him. He did again and again until Newt’s member was firm and proud again. “Percival, please…”, he gasped, not able to wait any longer not caring if he was ready or not.

 

Percival’s own cock was hurting that much that he didn’t care either anymore and so he pulled his fingers out and positioned himself on top of Newt. He spit in his hand and rubbed the saliva over himself before he slowly pushed in, careful not to ram into him in one motion, although his body told him so. Inch by inch he sank down, both of them panting hard, until he finally was in completely. He let them breath for a moment before he started to move out again, building up a rhythm. They held on to each other while they fucked deep and hard and no one cared when the bed under them made protesting noises, both of them too far gone.

 

Panting the same air while pressing their foreheads together, Percival felt how he wasn’t far from coming. “Newt… please… come for me again, baby…”, he gasped, voice not more than a whisper. This was enough for Newt to come again, painting their stomachs in his come. When his inner walls cramped around Percival, giving him the feeling to be soaked into him, he came too, Newt’s name on his lips, releasing deep inside of him. The afterglow mixed with the feeling of come shooting against his prostate, made Newt see stars and he just held on to Percival, whole body shuddering.

 

Percival collapsed on top of him, slowly pulling out. “Fuck…”, he muttered and Newt tensed immediately. Did the auror already regret what they just did? When hazelnut brown eyes looked into his, full of warmth and the afterglow of sex, the magizoologist held his breath, trying to ready himself for what was coming. But it never came. “I think I never want you to leave, Newt Scamander”, the older man said, tired smile on his lips. “Please, don’t leave me, will you?” Newt just stared for a moment but then sealed their lips again.

 

TBC


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here comes the very short third chapter. I just wanted to give the story a nice end. :)

Newt was the first to wake the next morning. Still tiredly he went to the bath. His backside hurt, but it was a good hurt. He felt used but to be used by the right person made it such a good feeling.

 

He let water into the tub and watched himself up in the mirror. A bit of a shock hit him, when he realized the last bits of makeup on his face. He looked horrible. Hastily he started to wash his face, taking away all the colour. Then he let himself sink into the bath, sighing by the nice warmth surrounding him.

 

He finished the bath and when he went back into the bedroom Percival was out of bed, obviously in the kitchen. Newt started to dress himself, changing the dress into trousers and a jacket by magic. When he bent down to slip into his shoes, two arms closed around him and a body pressed into him from behind. He stood up and let himself be hold, pressing back a little. “You look beautiful no matter what you wear”, Percival breezed into his ear and Newt smiled. They stood like this for some time, before Newt sighed. “I have to go”, he said, sounding sad. “Tins and Queenie will be worried thick about me. I haven’t told them that I’ve gone yesterday.” Percival sat a little kiss under Newt’s earlobe. “Yeah, you should go”, he agreed, but they both kept on standing like they did, no one wanting to be the first to let go. Finally Newt turned in the embrace and kissed Percival shortly. “I will come back”, he promised.

 

…………………………………………………………

 

When Newt entered the Goldstein’s apartment he was only welcomed by an empty flat. He changed into different clothes and just when he came up his suitcase again, the sisters came through the door. “Oh, Newt. Thank Merlin you’re here”, Tina said and embraced her friend. “We couldn’t find you when we left yesterday night.” “That didn’t seem to bother you last night”, Queenie said and winked at Tina who gave her sister an evil glare. “Where were you?”, Newt asked baffled when he realized that the girls were still wearing their dresses from yesterday. “Bernie and his brother”, Queenie said and laughed. “No panic, nothing happened”, she added when she saw Newt’s face. “What do you think of us? We just slept over there, because we were too tired.” Newt went red and he was glad that the two girls counted it on him being shocked about their behaviour. He didn’t tell them that he hadn’t been at home at all and who he’d gone home with last night. It would be better that way, although he wanted to share his happiness.

 

…………………………………………………………

 

The magizoologist had a meeting with the Madame President two days after. He had to describe to her what he had found in the underground of New York and if it could mean any harm to them. Of course it could not - the creatures were more afraid of humans than any other ones he’d ever met.

 

When he and Tina left the office of the President another door opened when they passed. “Mr. Scamander”, Percival Graves greeted him, leaning against the doorframe. “Mr. Graves?”, he answered, stopping on his way out. Tina looked at him bewildered, wondering what Mr. Graves wanted from Newt. “If I could have a word with you, Mr. Scamander?” The magizoologist clearly understood by just one look into Percival’s darkened eyes and came closer. When Tina followed him by foot, Graves stopped her. “In private”, he added and shut the door right in front of her. Tina stood there frozen and wondered what in Merlin’s name was going on. “Should I wait?”, she asked through the closed door, worried about her friend. “No, no, I ah…, I will come home by myself”, Newt answered and somehow his voice sounded muffled. The young witch wasn’t really convinced, but she went away as told. At least Newt was a good wizard and Percival wouldn’t harm him, would he?

 

Meanwhile inside the office Percival pressed Newt into one of his bookshelves and kissed him hungrily.

 

END


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The beautiful psychoticartemis (http://psychoticartemis.tumblr.com/) did a breath taking fanart of the story and she allowed me to share it with all of you! 
> 
> Thank you so much, my darling - you can't believe what it means to me that you drew that fanart! <3<3<3

http://psychoticartemis.tumblr.com/image/154888260527

**Author's Note:**

> Kudos and comments make my day!


End file.
